She's Leaving Home
by megann310
Summary: Lindsay leaves after telling Danny that she's pregnant. Just a short oneshot.


**Just a short, kinda fluffy at the end, oneshot. **

She had left a note.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that. The last time he had gotten a note from her, it had been for a temporary goodbye and it had made him smile. This time, it was for a permanent goodbye.

She had told him she was pregnant, then a few days later, she had left a note on his desk, telling him that she was going back to Montana, for good. Apparetnly she thought he couldn't handle being a father, that he wasn't ready.

Of course, she was right. He wasn't ready to become a father. It was the last thing he was prepared for.

Ever since she had shown up at his apartment after her rain walk, the only thing he had really been focused on was trying to get them to become Danny and Lindsay again. It never even occured to him that something like this could actually happen.

But now it was happening, and she didn't even trust in him enough to be a good father, to be there for her and the child. He honestly couldn't blame her, though. After what happened with Ruben and Rikki, how could she trust him? He had pushed her away, and he had cheated. He had screwed up, and now it seemed like there wasn't anything he could do to gain her trust back.

Danny couldn't help but think that maybe if she had gotten pregnant before all that happened, then maybe she wouldn't have left. Maybe she would want him to be there for the baby.

The worst part of all of this was the fact that she didn't even know all the things that he had yet to tell her.

He loved her. He had loved her since before they had even spent that night on his pool table. Yes, he had been stupid, but he sure as hell regretted it. And yes, he wasn't ready to become a father, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be one. He wanted to be there for their baby, and for Lindsay. But it was too late. She was gone, and she wasn't even answering her phone.

There was a knock on Danny's apartment door, shoving him out of his thoughts. He slowly got off the couch and made his way to the door.

He opened it up and was shocked to see a tear stained Lindsay.

"Lindsay, what are you doin' here? I figured you'd be in Montana by now." Danny said. Lindsay shook her head.

"I couldn't even make it past security at the airport." she choked out. She stepped closer to Danny and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't leave you." she whispered before she started to sob.

Danny rubbed Lindsay's back lovingly, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, baby. You don't have to leave." He pulled away from their embrace and looked into Lindsay's chocolate brown eyes, unable to read her expression. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Lindsay shrugged. "It's just, I know how much you hurt me, and I'm terrifid that you'll do the same to this baby. I can deal with you fucking with me, but I can't deal with you breaking this kid's heart."

Danny nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "I know you're scared about that, but I swore to you that I'd never hurt you again, and I mean it. And I'm going to be there for you and this baby, no matter what. Linds..Montana, I love you," he said. He then placed a hand on her still flat stomach, "and I already love this baby. Little Danny, Jr."

Lindsay giggled a little, causing Danny to smile. He loved how he could make her laugh, even while she was crying.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Danny, Jr.?"

"Or a mini Montana. I'm not picky. The point is, is that I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Lindsay smiled her first real smile in months, then she placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips.

"I love you, too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did ya hear that, Montana? She's laughing with me! I've never heard her laugh."

Lindsay came out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Danny laying on the ground with their baby daughter laying on top of him, giggling.

"Are you sure she wasn't laughing at you?" Lindsay asked, dodging a stuffed bear that Danny threw at her.

He sat up, placing Lucy on his lap.

"She wouldn't laugh at her daddy." Danny said before placing a kiss on the top of Lucy's head.

"That's what you thing." Lindsay said, chuckling.

She remained standing in the doorway, forgetting about the dinner she had previously been working on. She just loved watching her husband and daughter together.

_Husband._

Lindsay smiled, thinking about how she thought her and Danny would never make it to this point. And yet, there they were. They'd been married a few months ago in city hall, and now they had a beautiful daughter. It was as if their past mistakes had been forgotten. They were able to start over as a normal, loving family, which was what Lindsay had wanted all along.

"Watcha thinkin' about, Linds?" Danny asked, not taking his eyes off of Lucy.

"Nothing much. Just about how glad I am that I came back that night. Both of those nights." she said. If she hadn't come back to Danny's place on the night of her rain walk, or the night she almost left town, then they wouldn't have been as happy as they were now.

Danny looked up at Lindsay and gave her that famous Messer smile that she loved so much.

"I'm glad you came back, too."

And when Lindsay saw how much love there was in his eyes, love for her and their daughter, she felt stupid for doubting if Danny wanted this in the first place.

**End.**


End file.
